caecus
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. "Di sini gelap. Semuanya ada di mana?" Ying mendekap erat Halilintar dalam dekapannya, sembari menahan tangisnya, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja." / Request from babanana (AO3) / HaliYing / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **c** **aecus** **© Arisa Morishita**

.

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Out of Character. Tragedy/Angst. Possible typo(s). Drabble. Gajeness. Angst gagal. Hati-hati baper berkelanjutan(?). sedikit Halilintar/Ying. DLDR/ etc ….**

.

.

.

Merupakan request dari **babanana (AO3)**

.

.

.

* * *

"Ngh—"

Tubuhnya menggeliat sedikit tak nyaman. Jemarinya meremas pelan sesutau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlahan kelopak virtualiasinya terbuka, membiarkan pilar cahaya menusuk retinanya— _tunggu!_ Ia tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sekelilingnya tidak memiliki pilar cahaya sama sekali—semuanya begitu gelap.

Segera ia mendudukkan posisinya. Mata tanpa pupil miliknya menyapu daerah asing itu. Dirinya seperti berada di ruang hampa. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, terlalu gelap baginya. Tidak menemukan sepeserpun cahaya, indera penglihatannya tidak dapat melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Di sini gelap sekali," mulutnya terkatup, dengan keadaan syok yang bersemayam dalam dirinya, "sebenarnya … apa yang terjadi?"

Jemarinya meremas sesuatu, yang semenjak tadi menyelimutinya. Begitu tebal nan lembut. Ia tahu apa itu—sebuah selimut. Ia sedikit terperajat heran. Benaknya mulai membuat berbagai persoalan, yang tidak bisa lempar ke orang lain, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiripun tidak.

"Aku yakin ini bukan selimutku. Lantas aku berada di mana?" cemasnya.

Matanya kembali menyapu sekitarnya, berharap dirinya menemukan satu jejak. Usahanya nihil. Belum ada waktu lima menit berada di tempat asing itu, tapi perasaan takut mulai melanda dirinya.

"Hei! Apa ada seseorang di sini!?"

Pemuda itu membulatkan tekatnya. Ia mengeraskan suaranya, berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, berharap seseorang mendengar teriakannya dan datang menghampirinya. Tidak peduli suaranya serak. _Asalkan ia dapat keluar dari tempat aneh itu_.

Suara dentuman aneh bergema di tempat asing itu. Membubuhkan secercah harapan di hatinya. Senyum kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya, memaparkan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan jawaban yang semenjak tadi ada sebuah persoalan yang harus dijawab. Dentuman itu kian bergema, semakin keras. Semakin aneh.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Suara dentuman itu berhasil membuat bulu tengkuknya merinding. Sepasang matanya menatap horor. Perasaan-perasaan negatif mulai perlahan merebut tempat di hatinya.

 _Ia tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini_.

Tangannya teremas kuat. Ia lemparkan kepalan tangannya ke samping, melemparkan rasa amarahnya pada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti, "hei! Berhenti! Ini bukan lelucon!"

Perlahan ia mulai bangkit berdiri, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung. Tak dapat mengelak, ia tersungkur, seperti jatuh dari atas. Pemuda itu sedikit meringis. Berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri, namun sedikit sulit karena rasa nyeri yang didapatinya.

 _Di mana aku? Di sini terlalu gelap …_

Tubuhnya masih bergetar, bercampur antara menahan nyeri, marah, dan takut. Ia terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Menatap ke bawah dengan penuh kegetiran yang mendalam. Bahkan sensasi itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. _Rasa ketakutan akan kesendirian._

 _I-ini pasti hanya mimpi!_

Segera ia bangkit berdiri. Memulai melangkahkan kakinya sekencang mungkin, lari dari tempat aneh itu. Air matanya berlinang. Sinar kekautan masih terpancarkan di wajahnya. Ia berlari entah ke mana, _yang terpenting ia bisa keluar dari sana_.

 _I-ini semua tidak nyata! Aku akan segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini!_

"Semuanya! Kalian di mana—!?"

 _DUAGH!_

Kembali pemuda itu meringis. Karena ia berlari kencang, dn tak bisa melihat satupun di tempat itu, lantas ia menabrak sesuatu—seperti dinding—begitu keras. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu, menjatuhkan perlahan tubuhnya hingga kembali ia duduk. Darah segar merembes keluar dari luka di keningnya—ia bisa merasakannya dengan jemarinya. Mulai merasakan denyutan sakit di kepalnya. Rasa takut tidak mau sirna dari hatinya. Tubuhnya tak mau berhenti bergetar.

Kembali telinganya menangkap suara dentuman aneh, kali ini ditambah dengan suara-suara aneh. Matanya kembali melebar. Jemarinya mulai meremas helaian rambut pendeknya. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, menghalangi virtualiasinya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti berlinang. Ia menjerit kuat dalam kegelapan itu. Suara-suara aneh itu hanya membuatnya semakin merasa ngeri.

"Halilintar!?"

 _Eh_?

Ia tersentak hebat. Telinganya kini menangkap suara-suara yang tak begitu asing baginya, yang menyerukan namanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran—ia bisa merasakannya. Secercah harapan terbuka untuknya. Naasnya, ia tak bisa menemukan asal suara itu.

"K-kalian ada di mana!?"

Ia mulai merangkak. Tangannya berusaha meraih sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Ia terus berteriak, berharap seseorang menemukan.

"A-apa yang sedang terjadi!? Di-di mana kalian!?"

"Tenang, Halilintar! Kami di sini!"

Suara gadis yang begitu familiar masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Membuatnya kian takut. Ia terus berusaha meraih sesuatu. Air mata mulai menuruni sudut wajahnya. Kegetiran mendominasi rasa.

"Ying! Ying! Kau di mana—!?

Sebuah tangan lebih kecil dari milik pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, Halilintar."

Perlahan sinar cahaya putih menyirnakan kegelapan tempat itu. Bersamanya dengan seorang gadis jelita membawa pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Kegelapan sirna total, memunculkan wujud asli tempat asing itu. Sebuah ruang serba putih. Kain putih penutup jendela melambai manja diterpa desiran angin lembut. Sebuah tempat tidur serba putih, dengan selimut yang sudah tak ditata rapi. Selang infus terlepas.

Pemuda itu masih bergetar hebat. Ia terus menangis dalam diam. Air mata tak dapat dibendunginya lagi. Mata merah tanpa pupil itu masih melebar syok. Rasa syok tidak mau pergi darinya.

Tubuh gadis itu juga ikut bergetar, namun bukan karena seorang pemuda yang masih syok itu. Kacamata bulatnya sedikit berkilat. Ia berusaha agar air mata tak menuruni sudut wajahnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk melebarkan senyum cerianya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sesaat gadis itu menoleh ke belakangnya. Matanya mendapati ketiga sosok lain dalam ruangan itu. Seorang adis berkerudung merah muda terisak tangis, sementara temannya berbadan besar berusaha menenangkannya. Pemuda lainnya menghantam keras dinding putih itu, melemparkan rasa kekesalannya pada dinding tak bersalah. Kacamata pemuda berambut biru tua itu berkilat, menyembunyikan sinar kesedihan yang terpancar lewat matanya.

Kembali mata gadis berkacamat itu menatap sayup pemuda dalam dekapannya. Seberkas memori memasuki benaknya. Memutarkan sebuah film bernuansa kelabu secara otomatis.

.

" _Pak Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Halilintar?"_

" _Kondisi pasien saat ini sudah membaik. Kecelakaan itu tidak membuat luka serius di tubuhnya. Namun, sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi—"_

.

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Kenyataan pahit memang sulit untuk diterima secara lapang dada.

"Halilintar, karena kecelakaan yang menimpamu membuat … kau buta."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **GUE NULIS APAAN ASTAGA WHAE SAYA BIKIN HALILINTAR MENDERITA SEPERTI ITU HUEEEEE~! Eh tapi di saat bersamaan saya seneng juga sih ululululu #tabok**

 **Untuk yang request: maafkan saya, HaliYing-nya gak terlalu banyak. Tapi seenggaknya Ying datang menenangkan Hali nyuwehehehehehe**

 **Ini efek saya udah lama gak bikin FF yang berbau kebaperan sih :3 Anyway, thanks for reading, readers!**

 **P.S: "** **c** **aecus** **" itu berasal dari Bahasa Latin, yang artinya "buta".**


End file.
